


A Face Reclaimed

by Woon



Series: Defaced [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Choking, Crude Humor, Daddy Kink, Death Threats, Explicit Language, F/M, Intimidation, Jerome Being Jerome, Jerome coerces Dwight into joining in, Multi, Reader also coerced into the threesome, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex in a Vehicle, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, dominating behavior, dubious consent threesome, i think i covered everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: After snatching Dwight out from under the GCPD and getting Jerome's face back. Jerome decides he needs to get reacquainted with his girl intimately.





	A Face Reclaimed

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is part of a set, I think this probably classifies loosely as a pwp fic. It's rather smutty and took me out of my comfort zone.

        Grabbing Dwight right under the GCPD’s nose was easier than it should have been. The look on his face was delicious when Jerome put his hand out for his face, you were disappointed that Jerome didn’t want him dead on the spot. Jerome happily made jokes as you drove along at high speeds away from the scene. Dwight laughed nervously at Jerome’s jokes, as you stared at Dwight angrily. “If I were you, I’d be worried, Dwight.” A quiet threat that silenced his laughter.

        His eyes went wide, “You told him about that?”

        “Told me what?” Jerome said in a semi-sweet tone. You hadn’t noticed when the stopped the vehicle. You felt his arm slip around you possessively. “Well, come on, someone tell me.”

        “Dwight tried to put the moves on me.” Jerome’s fingers dug into your hip.

        “Oh buddy, bad move, you don’t just stick your fingers into another man’s pie, it’s just rude. And the pie might burn you,” That last part said in a low growl. Dwight flinched under Jerome’s gaze.  You felt Jerome’s breath on your neck. “I’m surprised you are still breathing, Dwight.” Jerome bit your neck gently.

         “I needed him to bring you back from the dead, Daddy.” But you didn’t need him now, “Can we kill him now?” Jerome just ran his tongue along your ear in answer, causing a shiver to run along your spine.

         “Did you get anymore piercings, babydoll? I know the eyebrow one is new, anything down low?” Jerome slid his hand down the front of your pants, ignoring the fact that Dwight was sitting there. Dwight had the sense to look away.

         “No, did you want me to get one?” Jerome was more focused on his task, Dwight closed his eyes when you let out a moan, Jerome giggled softly as he nuzzled your neck.

          “You missed, Daddy, didn’t you babydoll.” He bit down hard on your neck, “So wet, you need Daddy’s cock don’t you?” He worked his fingers in and out of you quickening his pace as you nodded letting out soft whimpers. “Say it so Dwight can hear you.”

         You’d rather not have Dwight there, but if it meant having Jerome fuck you, “Yes, Daddy, I missed you so damn much.” Jerome’s hand had stopped, you bit your lip in frustration.

          “Tell Daddy what you want babydoll.” Jerome licked the blood that trickled down your neck from where his teeth broke the skin. “What do you want daddy to do to his naughty little girl?” He started moving those fingers inside you again.

          “Fuck me, Daddy.”  Jerome pulled his fingers out of you licking them.

           “Still as sweet as ever, (y/n).” Jerome started to yank at your pants to undo them, “Oh, almost forgot, Dwight my man, we need some space, go sit up front would ya, oh and keep this safe.” Jerome handed his face to Dwight, shooing him. You had already wiggled out of your pants, and were undoing the fly on his pants, when he turned his attention back to you. “Poor thing, having to wait a year for Daddy to fuck that sweet little–” You cut him off by pulling him into a kiss, thrusting your tongue into his mouth, his hand went around your throat. The pressure increased until you had to break the kiss, “Someone forgot her manners.”

             “Sorry, Daddy. A year is a long time, Jerome.” You managed to whisper it, ignoring your instinct to try to remove his hand, he released his grip gradually those eyes boring into yours.

            “Okay.” that sing song voice seemed odd coming from the bloodied bandage face. “Come ride Daddy’s cock, babydoll.” You shoved him down after getting his pants off. “Shit baby, so impatient. Mmmm… a year without Daddy must have been torture.” He giggled as you straddled him. When you felt him slide into you, everything felt right again. “Dwight you should watch, you might learn something.” You slid your hands up under Jerome’s shirt then dragged your nails down Jerome’s chest no doubt leaving marks. You smiled at that intake of breath he gave at the pain. Jerome grabbed your hips digging  ****fingers in as he pulled you down hard onto his length. “Dwight, if you jerk the chicken, be a pal and not get any on my face.” Jerome chuckled at his own joke.

              Jerome let out a yelp when you dragged your nails down his chest even harder than before, if you didn’t draw blood then, you definitely did this time. “You little bitch,” Jerome took a hand off your hip and grabbed you hair pulling you down to bite your bottom lip. You had his full attention now, Jerome narrowed his eyes, “Get up. I want  to fuck you like the naughty little bitch you are,” you got up as ordered and got on all fours.

          You caught Dwight peeking his face bright red, he turned away quickly when he realized you could see him now. Jerome pulled you back onto his cock, groaning at how good you felt around his dick. “(y/n), I think we should do something nice for Dwight, for making this moment possible,”  you wiggled back to get him to move, but he stayed still, a slap to your rear caused you to yelp. “Daddy’s talking, be patient.” You were pretty sure you weren’t going to like whatever Jerome’s idea was going to be, “Dwight get back here and whip it out buddy.” 

            “No.” You and Dwight said it in unison. You because you detested Dwight, Dwight because he feared what you’d do to him. The sting of a fresh slap across your ass, reminding you who the boss is in this situation. The growl coming from Jerome made you nervous, you knew where this was going and you weren’t happy about it.

             Jerome grabbed your hair and jerk you up to speak into your ear, “Do this for Daddy, dollface. I want to watch him fuck your mouth as I fuck you from behind. Do this for Daddy.” His other hand caressed your throat. “Please.”

              “Yes, Daddy.”  You both turned your attention towards Dwight, Jerome released your hair, “You heard, Daddy, get back here and whip it out.” Dwight placed the stolen face down and hesitantly made his way back to where you and Jerome were, “He’s shy, Daddy.” 

              “It’s okay buddy she won’t bite it off, will you (y/n)?” You gnashed down your teeth and growled at Dwight, which made him jump back in alarm. “She’s just teasing, guy. No biting.” Jerome smacked your rear playfully this time as you resumed your previous position. “C’mon Dwight, show and tell time.” 

             Dwight let his pants down reluctantly, embarrassed he tried to cover his erection out of instinct. You reach up and swatted his hands away. He had nothing to be ashamed of size-wise, “Don’t be shy Dwight,” you tried for reassuring and he inched in closer. 

             Jerome slapped your ass hard, he gave you a few good hard thrusts, making you cry out, “C’mon, Dwight, it’s what you’ve been wanting, fuck her pretty mouth.”  Dwight nudged his cock against your lips, you darted your tongue out licking the precum that glistened on the tip. You looked up to see him biting his lip as you opened your mouth to let him in, relaxing your throat as he slid in as far as he could. “Attaboy, Dwight.” Jerome cheered Dwight, then his tone changed from merry to menacing, “Also, just so we’re clear buddy of mine, you cum in her mouth and I’ll fucking gut you on the spot. Enjoy!” That last word cheerful and off-putting after the threat.  


End file.
